Story of Us
by Nimbus Erised
Summary: Rose and Scorpius start their journey of Hogwarts with friendship but they don't know that as their journey continues their friendship will turn into something else. Read more to find out.
1. September 1,2017

September 1, 2017.

It was the day she had dreamed of all her life. As she stood on Platform 9 ¾ bidding her family goodbye, Rose Weasley beemed at the thought of life at Hogwarts. She had heard all about the castle from her family. Though she was sad to leave her parents and her little brother Hugo, but the prospect of finally learning magic excited her. She was bidding her goodbye to her parents and the Potters when she saw a family of three standing at a distance from them.

She knew them. From the papers and from the stories her parents and Uncle Harry had told them. She knew about Draco and his wife Astoria and their son Scorpius. She was looking at him curiously. He looked a lot like his father. Thin with silver blonde hair and grey eyes. He was a first year too just like her and Albus. She was just analyzing his personality when their eyes met. He smiled at her and then turned back to his mother who was definitely giving him directions just like her Mum and Aunt Ginny had. Her father was warning her about Scorpius and to beware of him but Mum had shut her up and told her to be friends with him if she wanted to. She nodded and saw the train approaching the platform. Both Albus and Rose hugged their families a last time and stepped into the train.

They had been searching for an empty compartment forever but couldn't find one. James had kicked them out when some girl had came in to sit with him. This was the last compartment and they desperately hoped that it was empty. Rose opened the door to find Scorpius sitting at the end of the compartment looking out of the window.

Albus whispered " Rose, I think we can find another compartment somewhere. Lets go."  
Rose who was already tired refused and turned her attention to the blonde boy " Excuse me! Can we sit here?" and smiled.  
Scorpius looked up from the window and nodded.

Rose sat down on the seat opposite to his while Albus sat next to her. She turned to Scorpius and said "Hi! I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter" offering her hand while Albus gave him a smile and waved.

Taking the hand he said, "Hi! I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I have heard about you two" he said with a smile. "We have heard about you too"

"So what house are you hoping for?" Scorpius said trying to continue the conversation.

"Oh Gryffindor definitely. All my family has been sorted into that. Even my Mum" she replied.

"And me too. I can't remember anyone who wasn't in Gryffindor from my family. What about you?" Albus chirped.

"Well I'm rooting for Slytherin, you see it's a family tradition of some sort." He said.

Just like this the journey went in peaceful conversations.

As he passed compartment after compartment in search of an empty one he was met with eyes full of hatred for him. Some older students even shouted abuses behind him but he didn't care. He had started ignoring all this a long time back. He had accepted that with the name Malfoy, things like this were bound to happen. And he expected worse at the school.

He had finally found an empty compartment and sat down. He wondered whether he would be able to make any friends at the school. His father had told him to be friendly with everyone even if they taunted him or picked on him. After the war his father had become a healer. He wanted to turn good and started helping people. He was a changed man, not the typical Slytherin which he was in his days. And Scorpius had been brought up by this changed Draco Malfoy.

He was just thinking about these things when his compartment door opened. He didn't bother to look up as he thought it must be just another person who was had come to insult him. Instead he heard a girl's voice.

"Excuse me! Can we sit here?"

He looked up to find Rose Weasley and Albus Potter standing there. He was taken aback but he nodded. The introductions went by and so did the rest of the journey when they started chatting. Before the journey started he was thinking whether he was going to make any friends at all and by the end of it he already had two.

They were lined up outside the Great Hall waiting for someone to fetch them for the Sorting Ceremony. He was talking with Albus and Rose while other students seemed to be whispering about them. The doors of the Great Hall opened and their attention turned t Professor Longbottom who walked out of it. He gave a smile to Albus and Rose and nodded towards him. His father and Neville had developed a friendly acquaintance as his wife, Hannah worked with him at St. Mungo's.

Neville started his speech, " Just as you enter the Great Hall, the Sorting Ceremony will take place. You'll be sorted into four houses i.e., Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you are here you're houses will be like your family. You will be awarded house points and the house with the most points will win the house cup at the end of the year."

He arranged them in alphabetical order and took them into the Great Hall. He was nervous and scared as they entered the Great Hall. He was separated from his friends. He looked back to see Rose standing with the W's. She saw him, gave him a smile and mouthed _All the Best._This seemed to calm his nerves as he waited for his turn. A girl named Emily Green was sorted into Ravenclaw. While a short mean looking boy Joseph Heath got sorted into Slytherin. He was getting more and more nervous as his turn neared.

After a minute or so his name was called. The room fell silent as every eye turned to look at him. He sat on the stool when the hat was placed on his head. He heard a whisper in his ear _Mmmm…..another Malfoy. I haven't seen one since your father. You are brave,cunning, a spirit to prove yourself. I would have put you in Slytherin but there's something else. You are intelligent and there's love for others too. Better be_. Scorpius seemed to hold his breath. He didn't wanted to be with the Slytherins. "_GRYFFINDOR_".

Scorpius sighed in relief but the room seemed to be silent as ever. He walked toward the Gryffindor table just when he heard a clap from the teacher's table. It was Headmistress McGonagall. After that the whole table cheered as he joined them. Soon he was joined by Albus. They were now eagerly waiting for Rose's sorting. Scorpius couldn't wait for her to join them as he watched her making her way to the front after her name was called.

Rose made her way towards the sorting hat when her named was called. She was perfectly calm and composed as she knew where she was going to be placed. She was couldn't wait that to join Al and Scorpius. She couldn't believe Scorpius was in Gryffindor but she was happy for him. Now all three of them would be together.

Rose smiled at Neville and sat down on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head and she head a voice in her ear _Another Weasley! Gryffindor would be right for you but there is something. Something more than just bravery. You are loyal no doubt but yes there's wit and knowledge. But you have a thing for adventure just like you parents. Better be…."GRYFFINDOR"._

For a second Rose thought she would be placed in Ravenclaw but she breathed an air of relief as she made her was to the Gryffindor table as they cheered.

After a hearty meal they were taken to the Gryffindor common room by the prefects. Rose wished Al and Scorp goodbye and headed to her dorm. She sat down and started writing a letter to her parents

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is all that you told and more. The sorting went great and I'm in Gryffindor. Me and Albus made a new friend and guess who he is? Scorpius Malfoy. I know Dad told me to stay clear off him but he is really sweet and nice. He is also in Gryffindor. Now I'm off to back soon._

_Love _

_Rose_

She then tied the letter to her owl Dawn and was about to go to sleep when she saw the dorm door open and three girls come in. She gave them a smile as one of them approached her.

"Hi! I am Ella Thornton," she said as she offered Rose her hand. She was about her height and had blonde hair. She was quite cute and bubbly. Rose knew that they would be great friends in the future.

"Hi! I am Rose Weasley," she said taking her hand.

Ella gasped " You are Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter?". Rose nodded shyly. The other girls came forward and introduced themselves. The short one with the brown hair was Jessica Bones and the one with red hair was Madison White. They chatted for a while before going to bed.

While on the other end of Gryffindor tower Scorpius was sleepless. He had been overjoyed to be placed in Gryffindor that too along with Al and Rose but now he had to tell his parents about it. Gathering all the courage he had he sat down and started writing to her mother.

_Dear Mom_

_Hogwarts is amazing. I can't wait to start my classes. I made two new friends on the Hogwarts Express. I think you both know them. Its Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. And well I had to tell you about the sorting. I don't know how to tell you this but I got sorted to Gryffindor. I know father would be extremely upset but I don't know how this happened. I just wish you don't disown me._

_Love_

_Scorp _

He then sent the letter away to his parents and crashed on his bed. He had no idea how his parents would take it. He just hoped that his father didn't end up at St. Mungo's due to shock. Engrossed in these thoughts he slowly went to sleep.


	2. Christmas That Was

**Christmas that Was**

**A/N****: Hey everyone thanks for reading the previous chapter. So here's the next one in Scorpius and Rose's story. Please do review so that I know whether you guys really like what I'm writing or not. Enjoy reading :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the Queen - J.K. Rowling. I just own the OCs :)

_**Scorpius POV**_

Its been a week since Scorpius sent that letter to his parents and still he hadn't received a reply. He was scared that he would never receive one and his parents have definitely disowned him when he voice his concern to his best friends – Rose and Albus.

"Its been a week and my parents haven't sent me any letter, either they have disowned me or they haven't come out of the shock yet." he said. Rose who was sitting across from him and reading a book shut it and turned to him, "Don't be silly Scorpius, I mean sure they would be shocked but they must be sending you one soon. Just relax." And she was right. After a while they heard a tap on the window and saw Orion, Malfoy's family owl sitting on the pane. Scorpius got up untied the letter, gave him a treat and returned to his friends. He opened the letter and read :

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Sorry for the late reply. I had gone to Grandma Greengrass for a week since she was unwell. No need to worry she is fine now. I just got back and am writing you this letter. Your father and I are very happy that you have made new friends and congratulations for getting into Gryffindor. And don't worry we are not going to disown you. In fact, we are extremely proud of you. Though that can't be said about your Grandfather. He is in utter shock and is unable to speak much nowadays. Thanks to you now I don't have to listen to his babbling. But don't tell your father that I said that. Draco sends his wishes and love._

_Love_

_Mum_

After reading the letter Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. He passed the letter to Al and Rose to read.

"Looks like you really did a favor to your Mum" Al laughed.

Rose joined in and gave Scorp a I-told-you-look and he smiled and said "So are we going for dinner or not? I don't know about you guys but I am starving." Laughing all three headed towards the Great Hall where Rose bid them goodbye and went and sit with her dorm mates.

_**Rose POV**_

They were just a week away from their Christmas break and Rose was extremely excited. Christmas the most anticipated event in the Weasley – Potter calendar. They all would gather in the Burrow where they would play Exploding Snap and chat. The younger children would ask the elders especially the first years all sorts of questions about Hogwarts and they would patiently reply. Moreover, Rose would get to be with her family whom she dearly missed at Hogwarts.

With these thoughts in her mind she was finishing her Potions essay when the portrait door opened and Al and a grumpy looking Scorp walked in. As they sat down on the couch opposite to hers asked "What happened to you Scorp? You look upset." He mumbled something and headed towards his dorm. As he stood up and went Rose could notice tears in his eyes and turned to Al.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"He got a letter from her Mum." He replied.

"Oh. Is there a bad news?" she asked concerned.

"Not exactly. His mother told him that due to some Ministry work his father was going to Italy for a month and she was going with him too. So they couldn't have him home for Christmas and he would have to stay here. Poor Scorp, he'll be left all alone during Christmas" Al sighed and went to his dorm to comfort Scorp. Rose followed.

Scorpius was sitting on his bed and Al and Rose went and sat on either side of him. He seemed to be holding back his tears so Rose gave him a hug. When they parted Scorpius started crying and said, "They always do this to me. Christmas is supposed to be special but they think its just another day. I hate them, I hate them both." Al tried to comfort him by telling all the great things that happen at Hogwarts but it seemed to have little effect on him. He asked them to leave him alone for sometime and they hesitatingly agreed. As Rose was heading towards her own dorm she had an idea. She took a parchment and quill and started writing a letter to her mother.

_Dear Mum,_

_How are you and Dad and Hugo. I am missing you a lot and can't wait to come home for Christmas. You must be wondering why I am writing to you now when I'll be there is a week but I wanted to ask you something. Remember I told you about Scorpius? Can we have him over for Christmas?_

_His parents are away to Italy for a month and he will have to stay here all alone for Christmas and he is really very upset. Plus he doesn't have any other friend beside us. So please can we have him home? _

_Waiting for your reply,_

_Rose_

She sealed the parchment in an envelope and attached it to Dawn who flew away. Rose smiled and went to bed waiting for her mother's reply.

Next day during breakfast Rose seemed to be very excited. She often glanced towards the windows waiting for the letter. She even sat with Scorp and Al instead of her Ella. The boys threw her questioning glances but said nothing. Rose waited seemed to get over when Dawn flew from one window and dropped a letter into her legs. She gave her a part of her toast and opened a letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_We are fine and eagerly waiting for you. If he wants you can sure have him over. He will have to share a room with Hugo but we see no problem in having him over. Give our love to Al._

_Love _

_Mum_

Rose grinned as she finished the letter and turned to Scorp and Al to share the news with.

_**Scorpius POV**_

Two weeks ago had Rose told Scorp that he was invited to her house for Christmas. He couldn't believe it and then she explained how she had sent her mother a letter asking whether he could come over for Christmas and she had agreed. And now he was sitting with the Weasley – Potter clan at the Burrow opening his gifts. He had got a Weasley jumper in red colour with a golden S on it from Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. A bag each of Honeydukes delights from Al, a book on Potions (which happened to be his favorite subject) from Rose, a set of designer robes from Italy from his parents and a box full of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products from Rose's parents.

Initially he was afraid that Weasley – Potter clan wouldn't welcome him because of what his family had done to them. But he was wrong. He was treated as a friend by everyone and soon became the part of family when Mrs. Weasley gave him that jumper. He was even asked question about Hogwarts by the several eager siblings. He never knew how it was to be a part of a big family but if life was going to be like this then he desperately wanted to be a part of one.

Rose father was a little cold towards him at first but when he told him that he wanted to play as Keeper in the Quidditch team someday and his favorite team was the Chudley Cannons he warmed immediately and started talking to him just as he did with Albus or Hugo. He even asked him to call him Ron.

After a week when they were sitting in their compartment at the Hogwarts Express, Scorpius viewed these events back in his mind. He was happy that he got to spend a Christmas without his Grandfather's shouting and the usual fights between him and his father. He looked at Rose and smiled thinking if it wouldn't have been for her, he would have never had such a great holiday.

**A/N: **** This was the last chapter for first year. Next one will be the start of Second Year :)**


	3. Back to Hogwarts

**Back to Hogwarts**

**A/N:** **Here's the first chapter from second year. I hope you guys like it and please do review. Trying my best to update soon and promise the next chapter are going to be much more interesting. But only if you guys review.**

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just own the OCs which if you want, you are free to use **

_**Scorpius POV**_

Scorpius was sitting in the backseat of his car and was bouncing and looking out of the window every now and then. It had been 3 months since he had last seen his best friends. He was dying to meet them and hear their stories. His excitement increases as they neared the King Cross Station. Draco was looking at his son in the rear view mirror. He could help but smile at his son's excitement but he had to agree it was quite distracting. Looking in the mirror he said "Relax Scorp, we are about to reach and you'll be able to meet your friends just in time." This seemed to give him some reassurance but his excitement didn't decrease a bit.

When they reached the spot between platform 9 and 10, his father helped him push the trolley between the barriers. As he ran past the wall that separated the Muggle world from the Wizarding, he felt the familiar similar feeling in the stomach. Emerging on platform 9 ¾ he looked around to take in the view. Nervous looking first – years bid farewell to their families, others were chatting with their friends or getting their trunks up on the train. As they weaved their way through the crowd, he looked around for the familiar faces of his friends when his eyes landed on the big group of Weasleys and Potters. He grabbed his father's hand and pulled him towards them.

Draco was taken aback "What are you doing Scorp?"

"I am introducing you to my friends", he said smiling at him.

As they reached the there the group fell silent, but the silence lasted only a few seconds as Rose and Al ran towards Scorpius and embraced him in a hug. "Scorp how are you? It is so good to see you. How were your holidays?" Rose asked. "They were good but I bet not as entertaining as yours". He then turned to his parents, "Mum! Dad! These are my friends, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley." Draco shook hands with both of them and Astoria hugged them. As they turned around they saw the Golden Trio along with Ginny standing behind them. Harry, Ginny and Hermione smiled at the couple while Ron just nodded. While the ladies engaged themselves in friendly conversations, the men talked about Ministry issues and Quidditch matches. As they heard the Hogwarts Express whistle, the children said their last goodbyes as they boarded the train.

They were looking for a compartment when Rose suddenly spoke up, "Ok Al and Scorp, I'll see you guys in a while. Bye".

"Wait, where are you going?" Scorp asked.

"To sit with Ella, Jess and Madison" she said.

"You are not going to sit with us?" asked a shocked Albus.

"I'll sit with you but let me at least be with them for half the journey. I have so much to tell them. I'll see you guys later." She said before hugging them and went off to sit with the girls.

"Well then let's go and sit with the boys", Al said as he and Scorp went to sit with their dorm mates.

_**Rose POV**_

Rose headed for the compartment where Ella, Jess and Madison were sitting. She opened the door and was greeted by hugs from her friends. She had developed a close friendship with all of them and besides Al and Scorp, Ella had also become her best friend. They all sat together and talked about their holidays and how excited they were for the coming year.

They were engaged in a game of Exploding Snaps when their compartment door opened. A third year Ravenclaw came and sat beside her.

"Hey Maddie have you seen my tie? I think it got mixed with your clothes" he said.

"Why can't you take care of your own things" Madison said before opening her trunk and checking her stuff. She handed him a Ravenclaw tie and pushed him out of the compartment. She was about to close the door when he stopped her.

"Why Maddie aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? " without giving any heed to her protests he reentered the compartment and introduced himself.

"Hi I am Andy White. Madison's brother." He said offering his hand for each girl to shake.

"Hi! I'm Ella Thornton" she smiled taking his hand.  
"Hi! I'm Jessica Bones" she smiled and did the same.  
"Hey I'm Rose Weasley" Rose said shaking his hand.  
"Oh I have read about you and your family in the Prophet. And you are James cousin right?" Rose nodded "he's my friend" he said smiling and waved before leaving the compartment.

After a while Rose bid goodbye to her friends and started looking for Al and Scorp. She opened a compartment and saw them sitting with James, Fred, Andy and Jensen and Clyde Wood - two second year Gryffindors. She entered greeted everyone and sat between Al and Scorp.

"What are you doing here?" Al asked.

"I told you, I'll be joining you guys later. So here I am" she smiled. They all chatted and started getting dressed as the station approached. Rose and the others found a carriage to take them to Hogwarts. After the Sorting and the annual McGonagall speech as James and Fred called it, they dugged in the tempting food and chatted away. As they were going to the Gryffindor Tower, Rose smiled looking at her friends and thought that this year was gonna be much more fun than the last one.

As they reached the Common Room they parted to head towards their dorm. Al and Scorp were about to ascend the stairs when Rose called them.

"What happened Rose?" Al asked.

"Nothing" she said giving them both a big hug.

"Wow! Rosie why all this affection?" asked a confused Scorpius.

"Um…Just like that. Hoping for a great year ahead. Good Night" she said as she went up to her fell on her bed and dozed off almost immediately with a smile plastered on her face.


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

**Quidditch Tryouts**

**A/N:**** So here we have the first Quidditch tryouts. Read more to find out. I hope that you are liking the story so far. And thank you for your reviews. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me and please do review. I'll try and update the next chapter soon . Till then enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**Rose POV**_

Second year started with a bang all thanks to James, Fred and Andy. The group who had pledged to follow in the footsteps of the Mauraders and the Weasley twins, had set off fireworks in the Great Hall the next morning, which earned them whistles and hoots from the students and a week's detention from Professor Longbottom and Professor Filtwick ( who is still alive). And so had the classes. After a week from the term start they were flooded with homework.

Rose, Al and Scorp were sitting on the couch and completing their Charm's essay when they heard commotion from the other end of the Common Room.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Al as they neared the notice board.

"Tryouts for the position of Seeker and Keeper will be held on the coming Sunday at 5pm. All those interested can sign their names on the parchment below the notice. For any queries contact me" announced Clyde Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

Just as he left the notice board was filled with eager aspirants who tried to write their names on the parchment. The trio returned back to their place and started completing their essays.

"So Scorp are you giving your name?" Al asked.

"I don't think so but you are giving yours right?"asked Scorpius.

"Yes but why don't you want to try, I thought you wanted to play Keeper" asked Al.

" You know how people treat me because I am a Malfoy , do you think I have a chance when they all hate me?" Scorp said.

"Oh Shut Up Scorp!" Rose said closing her book and turning to Scorpius "They treat you badly because you let them. You should stand up to them and this is the perfect chance for you to prove them you are one of us."

"Yeah! I agree with Rose, you are trying out and that's final. I'll go and write our names" Al said before leaving.

"Don't worry Scorp, you are going to make it to the team. I know you are amazing and I'll be there to cheer you" she said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."Scorp said yawning.

"You should go to bed now. Good Night" she said giving him a hug and then heading towards her dorm.

_**Scorpius POV**_

On Sunday after lunch, Scorpius and Albus took their brooms and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch for their tryouts. Albus was confident as always but Scorpius was nervous. Rose had told them she'd be there to cheer for them but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Al! Where's Rose?" asked a nervous looking Scorpius.

"I have no idea." He said looking around. When he spotted Rose, Ella, Jess and Madison making their way to the stands to watch."Look there she is" Al said pointing towards Rose.

Scorpius saw Rose who had also spotted them waving at them and smile. He immediately felt better and waved back. She mouthed _ALL THE BEST_ to him and went and sat with the rest of them. Just then Clyde blew the whistle and separated them into groups according to the positions they were trying. He made them all make rounds around the pitch and half of the them couldn't even prevent themselves from falling off the other end. Al and Scorp made the rounds with complete ease and made it to the next part of the tryouts. First the tryouts for Keeper took place. Clyde who himself was a chaser took turns to through the Quaffle along with Alicia Roberts (both of them were seventh years) and Al's brother James. Peter Smith who was a fourth year was first and was able to save only 5 times out of 10. Next was Alice Campbell, a sixth year who managed to save 7 times. Finally it was Scorpius' turn to keep. As he mounted up the broom and floated in front of the hoops all his concentration was immediately directed towards the red coloured ball which the three Chasers were passing among themselves.

The Chasers started throwing the Quaffle and tried to score but Scorpius managed to save most of them. He was so engrossed in keeping that he didn't even care to keep count of his score. When he landed after 15 minutes, he was engulfed in a hug by Albus while the other patted him on the back. He could even see Rose grinning at him from the stands. Confused he turned to Albus.

"What happened? Why are you so happy and why is everyone staring at me?" he asked.

"Dude! You made it to the team. You saved 9 times." He said hugging him back.

Just then Clyde announced the rest of the team to mount their brooms including Scorpius as they were now going to have the tryouts for Seeker. Scorpius hugged Al as he waited for his turn while Scorpius mounted his broom and headed for the loops. They were going to have a Quidditch match on the pitch while the Seeker aspirants tried to find the Snitch among them. First up was a fifth year girl – Linda Wright who took about 20 minutes to catch the Snitch. Second up was Al seemed to have inherited his father's skills and caught the Snitch in just 15 minutes. The final aspirant was a seventh year named Dwayne Turner who almost caught the Snitch once but missed and then finally caught the Snitch after 25 minutes.

After the tryouts were over, Clyde called everyone and announced the results.

"Thank you all for participating in the tryouts. This year's Gryffindor team will comprise of Scorpius Malfoy who will be our Keeper. The Seeker's position has been filled by Albus Potter. And returning as Chasers are me, Alicia and James. And our beloved beaters, the Weasley twins – Fred and Roxanne. The practice schedule will be put up in the Locker Room and the Notice Board soon. Now you all are free to leave."

Just as everyone was leaving, Peter Smith came forward as started accusing Clyde, "Why have you chosen Malfoy to be the Keeper. He is not even a true Gryffindor. He is a Malfoy for crying out loud."

Scorpius felt all his happiness going down the drain. He wanted to shout at Peter but he was used to such insults. He simply ignored and was about to leave when Rose came forward.

"Look Peter, you might be a fourth year old but I am not afraid of you. He was far better than you so you have no right to utter a word against his selection. And if I see you taunting Scorpius ever again, I swear I'll make rest of the three years of yours here a living hell. And I might be small but I am fully capable of doing it" she said pointing at him as her blood boiled with anger.

Clyde whose Captain instincts took over as he tried to overcame his shock after Rose's outburst turned his attention to Peter, " I have full faith in the team I have chosen. If you have any problem regarding it you can challenge Scorpius and if you can save as many goals as him, you are in? So do you challenge Malfoy ?" he asked.

Peter knew he was no match to Scorpius' keeping skills mumbled something and stormed out of the pitch towards the castle.

Rose then turned to Scorpius and gave him and Al a big hug, congratulating them for their selection as they all headed back to the castle.


	5. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

_****_**Gryffindor vs Slytherin**

**A/N:** This is the last chapter for second year. The next one will be the one from third year. And I am sorry for the late updates but exams are approaching so may be the next chapter won't be up anytime soon. Hope you like the chapter and please do review :)  
Happy reading !

_**Scorpius POV**_

After the Quidditch tryouts all teams were practicing day and night to win the Quidditch Cup. Especially the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. While the Gryffindor, the defending champions were practicing to grab the Cup again this year, the Slytherins had pledged to try their level best to get the Cup this year either by hook or by crook.

And having Clyde Wood as your Captain was not the best thing to have when you planned on living throughout the year. Clyde was desperate to win the Cup. He wanted to follow in his Dad's footsteps and bring the Quidditch glory to Gryffindor which meant that the tryouts were turning out to be like boot camps for the players. It was fairly easy for everyone as all they had to do was juggle Quidditch practice and homework but the fifth year and seventh year players were soon going to have a nervous breakdown if the upcoming practices were going to be like these.

But nothing could stop James and Fred to have a good laugh. One day the whole team was headed towards the Quidditch pitch for one of such tryouts when they found the Slytherin team already flying high and having their practice. When they approached the ground the team dismounted the brooms and came towards them. Rose and her friends who were also coming to watch the practice soon approached the small crowd. By the time Rose and her friends got there Slythering Captain, Martin Flint had also made it to the crowd.

"What's your problem Wood can't you see we have a practice going on?", an annoyed Flint asked.

"Looks like someone needs to check their schedules properly, I had booked the pitch for our practice last week." Clyde said trying to disguise his anger but failing badly.

"Well we just had some last minute changes in our team and we need to our new Keeper Marcus Zabini to practice before the match. And here's our permission from Professor Slughorn." He said handing Clyde a parchment from Slughorn.

Clyde looked at the parchment and mutter something along the lines of "This is unacceptable" but asked his team to head back to the Common Room since the practice won't be taking place. The Gryffindors were on their way to the castle when they heard a loud noise coming from the pitch. They all rushed to see what had happened. When they reached the pitch all they could see was pink cloud covering the pitch. As the cloud disappeared and the scene before them unfold they couldn't help but laugh. There on the pitch the whole Slytherin Quidditch team was covered in pink sparkling dust from head to toe. The whole group started laughing while the Slytherin team marched off the pitch muttering under their breaths as they tried to get rid off the dust.

"How in Merlin's name did this happen?" Rose asked trying to control her laughter "Whoever did this I sure would like to congratulate them."

"Well dear cousin looks like you don't have to take the trouble of finding them." James replied.

"Yeah it was done by none other than Fred Weasley and James Potter" Fred said with pride gleaming in his eyes.

"How did you do that?" Scorpius asked.

"Since they were not going away and Clyde would have made us practice much harder to compensate for this one in the next, we thought why not just get rid of the Slytherin team and practice when we are here." James replied.

"So we transfigured a Sparkodust from Dad's shop into a buldger and swapped it with the original one when they were busing arguing with Clyde. And when they had hit the buldger BOOM it had gone off and covered them in dust. And trust me they won't stop sparkling till tomorrow." Fred continued.

"That was great. Now let's start the practice before its too late." Clyde said throwing the beater bats at Fred and Roxy. The practice went one quite good and in no time the day of the first game had arrived.

It was the day of the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. All set for the game Scorpius and Albus made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast before the game. Albus was his cheery self while Scorpius was extremely nervous.

"Why are you so nervous? You are going to be fine." Albus said as they entered the Great Hall.

"It's easy for you to say, they all adore you. If I make one silly mistake they'll have another reason to hate my guts."

"Don't be stupid. You are amazing and you'll be great today and I know it. Now get something to eat. Dad says its always good to eat something before a game." Al said as he stuffed his mouth with food. While all Scorpius managed to do was have a bite from his toast. Soon Rose arrived and sat across the table from Scorpius. She was dressed in Gryffindor colors and started eating. She was talking to Ella who was sitting next to her. Suddenly Rose turned to Scorp and said "Eat your breakfast Scorp. I know you are nervous and that's natural but you are going to be fine."

"That is exactly what I told him. But he won't listen." Albus added.

"But I am scared. What is I can't stop them from scoring. And the Slytherin's hate me. They are going to be way to gruesome than they already are. How am I going to stop them."

"Don't worry Scorp. Just believe yourself and here have this toast. " Rose said assumingly.

From the teacher's table McGonagall got up and spoke," I would now like to request the Captains of both the teams to take their teams to your respective Locker Rooms and the other students to head for the Quidditch stands as the match will commence in the next half an hour."

Both Gryffindor and Slytherin teams got up from and were now making their way out of the Great Hall when suddenly Rose called after Scorpius and Albus. They stopped and she wished Albus and Scorpius good luck. She gave Albus a hug and when it was Scorpius' turn she whispered "You are going to be awesome and I know it" and with that she left the Great Hall with Ella and others while Scorpius and Albus made their way to the Gryffindor Locker Room. After hearing what Rose had said he was no longer nervous but was confident and pretty much excited for the match.

With this new found confidence, Scorpius mounted his broom and positioned himself. H e could hear Seth Jordan, Michael Jordon's son giving out the match's commentary with a special reference to the female players ' legs. Scorpius zoned him out as all he turned all his concentration on the Quaffle. All he could see was the Slytherin players making their way towards him as he tried to stop the Quaffle entering the hoops. He made sure he saved pretty much all of them. He could hear in the background the cheers from the crowd, Seth's announcing that Gryffindor had scored and his complaining about the ruthlessness of the Slytherin's and McGonagall shouting at him. But suddenly Seth's voice got quite excited and Scorpius turned his attention to him.

"_ALBUS POTTER IS HAS SEEN THE SNITCH AND IS HEADED TOWARDS IT. AND MARK ZABINI IS RIGHT AT HIS TAIL."_ Everyone went silent as they watched the race between Albus and Mark to catch the Snitch.

"_ZABINI SPEEDS UP BUT ALBUS IS MUCH FASTER THAN HIM. AND ALBUS POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH BY 250 – 50." _Announced an excited Seth.

The players reached the ground as Albus was swamped by the team and other Gryffindors who have by now made their way to the pitch. Rose soon arrived and hugged and congratulated Albus and then turned her attention to Scorpius.

"I told you were going to be great." She said as she gave him a hug.

"You sure did."

The following year went by in a jiffy. The Gryffindor team won all the matches they played throughout the year including the finals against Ravenclaw. And before they knew it, it was time for their exams. They were studying day and night to pass the exams. Albus managed to pass all his exams with pretty good scores while Scorpius with the help of Rose managed to came second in his year and obviously Rose was the top of the class. During the end of the year speech, the House Cup was given to Gryffindor and soon the trio was back on the Hogwarts Express as they headed back to their home after finishing yet another year in their journey at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Unexpected Visitor**

__**A/N:  I know it's been a while since I have updates this story but here is the new chapter. I have been busy with my exams and now that I'm finally done with school (for good) I'll try and update more often. So happy reading :)**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the recognisable characters belong to the Queen of Modern Literature - J.K. Rowling.  


_Dear Scorpius,_

_Hey mate! How are you? How have your holidays been so far? Well I don't have plenty of time to write a foot worth of letter since I'm packing as we are leaving for Burrow tomorrow._

_Now the reason I'm writing to you is I'm inviting you ( _Hey! Include me in too….I'm also inviting him. _Fine _) _me and Rose would like to invite you to spend the rest of your holidays with us at the Burrow. My and Dad said they'll take us to Diagon Alley to buy us supplies and then you can go back to your place a day before the school starts. _

_So if you are on board then send us an owl and floo over._

_Love_

_Albus and Rose_

Scorpius laughed at the letter and made his way towards the Study where his parents were currently sitting and chatting. Draco Malfoy changed his ways after the war. He now worked at the Ministry and was one of the wealthiest wizards in England after Harry Potter and the Weasleys.

The Weasleys had acquired quite a fortune after war as most of them held positions of great power. While Ron and Harry had become Co – Heads of the Auror Department. Hermione Weasley was the head of the Department of Law Enforcement and her organization S.P.E.W. was one of the most successful NGO in the wizarding world. Bill was now the head Curse Breaker at Gringotts while Percy was the Under Secretary for Minister of Magic – Kingsley Shaklebolt. George who still ran the Weasley Wizard Wheezes was one of the most successful business man in wizarding world.

Taking the seat next to his Mum, Scorpius cleared his throat to get his parents attention who were currently discussing about Draco's upcoming tour to France.

"But Draco you can't go now, Scorpius has to leave in two weeks and then we can go together. I was planning to visit Daphne anyways." Daphne Zabini was Astoria's elder sister who was married to Draco's friend Blaise Zabini and they lived in France.

"I know Astoria and I tried postponing it for a few weeks but it is not possible. This trip is important and I'm afraid I'll have to leave this weekend. We can go and see Daphne and Blaise later."

"Mum. Dad. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Scorpy what is it?"

"Mum don't call me Scorpy. I'm thirteen not three. And I just got a letter from Albus and Rose. They asked me to stay with them till the school started. Though I would have come back on 31st August. But I'm sure they won't mind if I stayed till 1st. This way you both can go to France and you wouldn't have to worry about me too."

"Scorp, I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea – "

"Please Dad. It's not like I haven't lived with them before. They'll even be taking me to Diagon Alley to buy the supplies. Please Dad." Scorpius asked pulling a face that he hoped resembled Rose' s puppy dog one.

"Fine but I'll take you there. Is that ok?"

"Yes Dad. I'll go and write to Rose and Al. Thank you and I love you" Scorpius jumped, pulled Draco in a hug and then rushed to his room to write his friends a letter.

Rose woke up the next day to the sound of Scorpius' owl tapping on her window. Both Rose and Albus were currently staying at the Burrow with the rest of their cousins. Grumbling and yawning she made her way towards the window, untied the letter and after giving the owl and owl treat she made her way back to the bed. Rubbing the sleep off her eyes she opened the letter –

_Dear Rose and Albus,_

_Guess what? My dad agreed I'm coming to stay with you guys. Since my parents have to go France and they won't be able to drop me to King Cross so I hope your parents won't mind if I tag along. I'll be there by tomorrow morning so see you both then._

_Love_

_Scorpius_

_P.S. My dad would be coming to drop me._

After reading the letter Rose was fully awake and excited. She brushed her teeth, took a shower and then made her way towards Albus' room to tell him about Scorpius' letter. She opened the door and went in to find a still snoring Albus with his arms and legs sprawled at weird angles. She shook him slightly and said , "Albus wake up." Still unfazed Rose shook him a little violently, "Al wake up. It's eleven already. Wake up".

Albus grumbled, rolled on to his side and said, "Mum just 5 minutes more. Please." Giggling, Rose tried once again and when her cousin showed no signs of waking up she opted for the Muggle way. She took the jar of water lying on the bedside and then poured its content on the unsuspecting cousin.

"Bloody Hell!"

Looking at her cousin's face Rose couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Are you going to keep laughing or tell me why you have woken me up at such an ungodly hour."

"First of all, you should have seen your face and secondly it's almost 11 in the morning."

"But its early for me. Now why do you seem so excited? "

"Guess who just sent us a letter?"

"Mark Krum? I knew he would respond to my fan mail one day?"

"Seriously Al ! Mark Krum? We all know Jared Wood is a much better seeker than Mark Krum. And no its not from Mark Krum. It's from Scorpius. His parents allowed him to stay with us for the rest of the summer and he'll even go to King Cross with us."

"That's great. And no Mark Krum is better than Jared Wood." Albus said getting up and making his way to the kitchen's with Rose.

"Oh yeah! Even Dad and Uncle Harry thinks Jared Wood is better than Mark Krum."

"The only reason Uncle Ron prefers Jared Wood is because he plays for Cannons and Dad likes him because he is Oliver Wood's son."

"Yeah but you have to agree, since Jared has joined the team they have become unbeatable that too in just 2 years time. And it's not just because of his parentage, he has skills and Uncle Harry said so himself."

"Good Morning kids. What are you both fighting about?" Ginny asked as she served breakfast to Ron, Harry and Teddy.

" Good Morning Aunt Ginny/Mum" Rose and Albus said as they took their seat on the table." We were just arguing who is a better seeker Mark Krum or Jared Wood."

"I say Mark Krum while Rosie says Jared Wood. What do you think?"

"Obviously Jared Wood" both Ron and Harry said.

"Well I agreed with them. Jared Wood is definitely a better seeker than Mark Krum." Ginny said as she served pancakes to both the kids.

"What about you Teddy?" Albus asked hoping that he would side with him.

"Jared Wood all the way" Teddy said as Rose gave him a high – five.

"Admit it Al, Jared Wood is _way_ better than Mark Krum" Rose said."By the way Dad, Scorpius will be coming to stay with us tomorrow."

"Then enjoy your break kids. Now we should be leaving. Harry we have to meet McMillan to discuss about the security for upcoming Quidditch World Cup." Ron said getting up before planting a kiss on Rose forehead while Harry bid goodbye to Ginny.

Next day being a Sunday, all the Weasley and Potter adults were home. The already noisy Burrow was busting with more activities than the rest of the week. While the women were busy serving the multitudes of males and children with breakfast, the rest of the residents were busy with their own work or pranks in some cases. In one corner Arthur Weasley was sitting with two of his favorite grandchildren Rose and Albus who were trying to explain him the function of a rubber duck.

On the other side, Ron and Hugo were playing wizard chess while Harry and Lily cheered for their respective best friends. George, Fred, James and Roxanne were seated in a rather shady corner planning pranks for the trio to play for the grand start of the coming school year. While Bill and Percy were busy discussing the latest development in the government and Gringotts relationship.

Stealing glances towards the clock every now and then both Rose and Albus seemed quite jumpy as compared to their usual demeanor. This did not go unnoticed by their Grandpa.

"What's the matter kids? You seem quite impatient?"

"Grandpa, Scorpius is coming today to stay with us and he said he'll be here by eleven. So we are just waiting for him." Albus said as he looked at the clock which seemed to be struck on 10:57 for the fast five minutes. Just then a loud pop was heard from outside followed by a knock on the door. Ron who had just finished the game with Hugo got up to open the door.

He opened the door hoping to see his daughter's and nephew's best friend instead he was greeted by the last person he had expected to see on his doorstep.

**A/N: **** Did you like the chapter? If yes, then review and tell me and if not then also tell me. I'd love to hear from you guys :)**


	7. Old Enemies Reunite

**Old Enemies Reunite**

**A/N: And here is the next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you enjoy it as much. I'll try and upload the next one pretty soon. Hope you are enjoying reading the chapters :)**

Happy Reading :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its character lies with J.K. Rowling even if I wish with all my heart that I at least owned one or two of them but then that is known as Wishful Thinking.

* * *

Standing on the door was none other than Draco Malfoy. Ron's face turned rose red from its normal pale in no time if that was even possible. The rest of the residents were in a much better state. Though they were shocked, they were not angry. Hermione who the first one to break out of her stupor made her way to stand beside her husband. Draco who was still standing patiently at the door decided to break the silence.

"Ron and Hermione, I would like to thank you both for inviting Scorpius to stay with you for the vacation. It was very grateful of you."

Just when Hermione was about to invite Draco and Scorpius who had almost gone unnoticed when they heard a loud _THUD_ and the next thing they saw was Ron lying on the floor unconscious.

After 5 minutes Ron woke up in a blur of red and black. As his eyes accustomed themselves, he was able to see his family members who were surrounding the couch on which he lay. Sitting up and turning to Hermione he said, " 'Mione, you have no idea what a weird dream I had. I saw that Malfoy was standing at our door and was actually polite. Can you believe it?"

Looking slightly uncomfortable, Hermione replied, " Um actually Ron, you weren't dreaming." And then she moved aside to so that Ron could see Draco Malfoy who was sitting on the couch opposite to his with his trademark smirk in place.

"Bloody Hell! What is he doing here?"

"Look Ron as I said earlier I am grateful that he are having Scorpius and you are not letting the grudge between us come in the way of our children's friendship."

"Ok. Malfoy! What are you playing at?"

Heaving a sigh Draco replied, " Can we talk alone for a minute?"

Ron was about to refuse when he saw the look on Hermione's face. And boy that was enough for him to change his mind.

"Fine. Let's go outside."

And then both the men left while rest of the Weasleys and Potters were left to figure out what happened.

While the others engaged themselves back in their activities and tried and act as normal as possible, Rose, Albus and Scorpius were sitting in Albus' room which Scorpius was going to share.

"What do you think they are doing?" Rose asked as she bit on her lower lip nervously.

"I just hope they are talking and not trying to hex each other into oblivion." Scorpius sighed and sat next to Rose on the bed. Both Draco and Ron had been gone for the past 2 hours and now it was almost time for lunch.

"But when Uncle Ron fainted, that was hilarious." Al said and then all the three thirteen year olds were rolling on the floor laughing. By the time they were able to recollect themselves, they heard a knock on the door and then Ginny Potter stuck her head in the room to tell them that lunch was ready.

When they reached downstairs they all seemed to be discussing the same topic.

"And did you see Ron's expression when he woke up?" George asked as he passed Percy the rolls.

"Yes but my favorite part was when Uncle Ron fainted." Fred piped in while James tried to control the pumpkin juice from coming out of his nose as he remembered the scene from earlier.

"Well I know that it was amusing but where are Ron and Draco. They have been gone for a longtime?" a worried Hermione asked.

"Don't worry Hermione, it's lunchtime and Ron would be here any minute. You know how much he loves to eat." Harry replied. And as if just on cue there was a knock on the door. Hermione opened it with the flourish of her wand and in entered both Ron and Draco laughing about something that Ron was saying, " And just when I was about to – her look lunch is ready. Why don't you stay Draco? Mum cooks the best food in this world. "

"I don't want to intrude. I just came to drop Scorpius and now I think I should be going."

"No. You are not intruding and we can continue our conversation too."

Both Draco and Ron sat on the dining table to a very stunned audience. While most of their mouths were open in shock, James who was sitting directly opposite to Ron on the table fell of his chair when he saw Ron passing the pumpkin juice to Draco. This seemed to break everyone out of their stance and started eating. Every once in a while the adults had polite conversation with Draco and when Harry started talking about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup the table and soon the table turned from its uncertain and shock state into the usual chirpy and noisy one.

Eventhough it was too noisy for his taste, Draco liked sitting with the Weasleys – Potters. The familial bonds were so strong and tight amongst them that he thought they perfectly represented the picture of a happy family. He felt a pang of envy seeing how close this family was in comparison to his. Though they had changed after the war, the general courtesy which seemed extremely formal in comparison to the Weasleys demeanor couldn't bring them as close as this clan.

Draco and Scorpius' relationship was just like the relation Ron shared with Hugo and Harry with his sons. Draco had made sure that his son didn't have to experience the type of childhood that he had to go through. He had tried his level best to be the kind of father he never got and if truth be told he had been completely successful. The only difference was the love and care both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed towards their family. Lucius who was still high on the pure blood mania had never been the ideal father and had also failed to step in the shoes of a decent grandfather.

When Scorpius was growing up , Lucius tried his best to pass on his pureblood theory to his grandson in the hopes that he would return the Malfoy name to its glories and carry their ideologies forward. But Draco was able to keep his son away from him and that had not gone down pretty well with Lucius. After Scorpius' sorting into Gryffindor, the flicker of hopes that had still remained in the heart of Lucius were now diminished and after knowing that his grandson was associating with the likes of Weasleys and Potter had been the last straw for him and he had distanced himself as far away from Scorpius and Draco as possible. And to be honest, Draco was highly pleased with this arrangement.

Seeing how Scorpius had found another family in the form of Weasleys and Potters though had itched him earlier but now he had come to terms with it and watching him laugh with his two best friends made him feel proud and happy at the same time. He had been worried that his and Ron's grudge might come in between their friendship and that is why he had accompanied Scorpius to the Burrow. He had been a little anxious about their reaction to his arrival but he had never imagined it would be this comical. And after his talk with Ron, all his worries had been erased and now if he looked at it this way he had also made a new friend in Ron.

After finishing the desserts, Draco stood up and thanked Mrs. Weasley for the generous meal and then turned to Ron and Hermione and thanked them and even hugged Ron. Bidding goodbye to his son and giving him instructions to behave like a cultured child and not turn into an hooligan he disapparated with a pop.

When Ron turned around after seeing off his guest he was taken aback by the curious expression on each and every family member including Hugo and Lily. When his eyes came and rest on Hermione, she raised one of her delicate eyebrows with her hands on her hip.

"Ron care to fill us all in as how you and Draco turned from hating each other to becoming almost best friends in another? I'm highly curious."

All the others nodded along and Ron said, " And how is that a problem?"

"It's not a problem. We all our just curious. "

"Fine. Let's sit in the living room and talk. Come children, Uncle Ron will tell you the story of how Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy became friends."

Laughing all of them followed him towards the living room and settled down. When they were all ready and turned their attention towards Ron.

"So?" Harry asked indicating him to start his story.

"Well here it goes….."

**A/N:**** You liked it or not? Please tell me. And there only one way that is possible, by reviewing the story. So please REVIEW! You know I love to hear from you :)**


	8. The Story

**The Story**

__**A/N:**** Hey everyone. I'm back with yet another update :) I know I took a long time to write this but in my defence I have my Entrances going on. But now that I had a break in between I managed to complete this chapter. Though it might not be that enjoyable but I hope you like it. **

**HAPPY READING !**

**Disclaimer: Same as the rest of the chapters. Any recognizable character does not belong to me. I only own OCs which may appear to be charming and perfect but unfortunately are fictional *sigh*.**

* * *

_The corner booth of the Leaky Cauldron were currently occupied by a fuming redhead and a blonde man who and those who knew who they were, which most of the Wizarding World did, steered cleared from the table. Even the landlady of the pub, Hannah Longbottom who knew the redhead pretty well was afraid to go and interrupt them._

"_Look Ron, I just want you to listen to what I have to say."_

"_And pray tell Malfoy why should I listen to you. After how you treated us in school or after knowing what side you were on during the War. May be you have changed after the War but how am I supposed to know. How am I supposed to know that all the things you are doing for the welfare of the people is not part of your scheme to clear the black spot from the Malfoy name?"_

"_I know there is a lot of bad blood between our families and how you still loathe me and I know you have every reason too, but I just want you to listen to my side of the story."_

"_Fine but make it quick."_

_Heaving a sigh Draco started with his story. _

"_You remember the summer before sixth year, after the incident of Ministry of Magic? My father was sent to Azkaban. Voldemort was furious with him for losing the prophecy and had threatened to kill me and my mother. To be honest, I never really cared about my father. He was more indulged in the pureblood mania and trying to make me a follower of Voldemort and his ideologies rather than acting like a father to me. Though I never cared about the whole idea of purebloods ruling the Wizarding World but in hopes of making my father proud of me I tried to adopt it and he was pretty pleased. Since he was happy so was I. _

_Whereas my mother was the one who really cared about me and not the fact that I was to carry forward the pure line of Malfoys. Now that I think of it, whenever I thought of my family I could only picture my mother. So after Voldemort threatened to kill my mother I agreed to do whatever he wanted me to in order to save her. And I became a death eater and started on my task to find a way to kill Dumbledore. Even during the War, I only fought to save my mother and Astoria. _

_After the War ended I knew about the humiliation we were going to face and I was ready for it. I also knew that the pureblood ideology that I had adapted was pure rubbish and an extremely foolish mistake. That is why I did all the social work for the people , so that I could repent for what I had done and not to clean the black spot on our family name."_

_Ron who was earlier fuming had now gone completely silent and was looking at Draco intently. He knew that he was telling the truth and now he was feeling foolish to hold a grudge against him for the past twenty years._

_Since Ron hadn't uttered a word for five minutes, Draco continued before Ron could interrupt him or ask him to leave._

"_I am extremely grateful to you, Granger and Harry for saving my life during the war and I just want to apologize. I'm sorry for whatever role I played in the War."_

_And with that Draco stood up to leave the redhead when Ron said, " Wait. Draco would you like to stay for a couple of butterbeers? I would have offered you firewhiskey but I don't think Astoria or Hermione would be happy to have drunk husbands home in the afternoon." _

_Chuckling Draco sit down and both of them chatted and bonded over Quidditch. By the time they left the pub, five wizards who were watching this scene had to be taken to St. Mungo's for treatment of shock._

"…..And that's what happened."

By the time Ron was done reciting his story and looked around to take a look at his listeners, he was greated by shocked faces of most of his family members, while Harry and Hermione who already knew Draco's story were smiling and Scorpius who was sitting between Rose and Albus was smiling and looked rather proud.

Scorpius knew how tough it was for his father to revisit his days as a Death Eater and to confess all that he had suffered to someone was his sworn enemy was more difficult than anything else. He couldn't help and feel proud of his father. And he was also happy that finally the grudge between the Malfoys and Weasleys had been removed for once and for all.

Seeing how well Mr. Weasley and his dad were going along during the lunch had made him extremely happy. Not only will he be allowed to be friends with Rose and Albus without caring about Mr. Weasley or his father nor would he have to worry about the encounters between them. After thanking the female Weasleys for the pumpkin juice they all decided to play Quidditch.

Scorpius was having the best time of his life at the Burrow. Summer vacations at Malfoy Manor were extremely boring. Since he was the only child of an only child, he didn't have much company to keep him entertained except for his parents and the house elves ( who were now paid pretty well since the Dobby Act which was brought into effect by none other then Hermione Weasley).

And if this was not torturous enough for a thirteen year old like Scorpius, he had to endure his grandparents during the holidays. Lucius hadn't changed much even after spending few years after the Battle of Hogwarts in Azkaban. He still believed that being a Malfoy was the biggest honour that could be conferred upon you. Even after all this time, he wasn't willing to give up his prejudices. Though he was never said this publically but he had tried to imbibe these qualities in Scorpius in his childhood but it all seemed to have went down the drain the moment Scorpius' letter regarding his Sorting and his new found "best friends" came in his first year. Scorpius respected his grandfather because well he was his grandfather but never felt any love for him.

While on the other hand, the only bright side of their annual visits was that Scorpius got to meet his Grandmum Cissy. While Grandfather Lucius was upright, arrogant and strict, Grandma Cissy was amazing and laid back. Now that she didn't have to worry about the safety of her family and the stupid prejudices promoted by the Malfoy and Black family not to forget Voldemort, she was able to enjoy life the way she had always wanted to.

After Voldemort's downfall she had reconciled with her estranged sister Andromeda and together they had started picking up from where they had left. While Lucius kept grumbling about how the Weasleys and Potters were undeserving of all the power and respect they got in the society, Cissy would tell little Scorpius of the trio's adventures in school and even his father's story of how and why he became a Death Eater. Because of this, he not only came to idolize Harry, Ron and Hermione but was also filled with more respect for his father who had went through so much for his family.

But still vacations were far more interesting at Burrow as compared to Malfoy Manor. He had know that the Weasleys and Potters were a close knit family but in the past few weeks he was able to realize how strong the bonds amongst them were. They were so loving and caring that he never felt like an outsider but a part of the family. There wasn't a single day in the Weasley – Potter household when there wasn't a sibling fight. In fact if Scorpius was being honest, they were pretty interesting. And it wasn't just the children who had these little quarrels but the adults too.

Just the other day James and Albus were fighting about who got to ride their father's old Firebolt. Though it started as a little verbal argument soon they were pulling each other hair to get hold of the broom. But while they were going at it, little Lily Potter, who would also be starting Hogwarts this year with Rose brother Hugo, came along, picked the broom up and went off for a race with Hugo while James and Albus were left behind staring at her.

And to top these comical fight was the pranks which George, Fred, Roxanne and James played on their unsuspecting family members. Once they charmed Percy's work cloak in such a way that it sparkled and appeared bubble gum pink to everyone except Percy himself. Needless to say, no one was able to keep their eyes off Percy in the Ministry that day.

The rest of the holidays were spent playing Quidditch, pranks, visits to Diagon Alley,swimming and having the best time of their lives and before they knew it, it was time to head back to Hogwarts with the addition of Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter to the Weasley – Potter group.

* * *

**A/N: Now that you are done reading you have two options.**

**1) If you liked it, you could always click on that button on the bottom right, yes the one that reads REVIEW and tell me how much you liked it or what you liked?**

**2) If you did not like it, though I would be extremely sad :( , (I look cuter than this smiley when I am sad PROMISE), and you can tell me what you did not like in it so that the next chapter is up to your expectations and you can then follow option no. 1.**

**I would have asked you to owl me your opinions but it is out of question so choose any one of the options above :)**


	9. Start of the Third Year

**Start of the Third Year**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I have been busy with my college admissions. Now that they are over, here is yet another chapter. I had a bit trouble writing this one so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**** Any character that you recognize does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only - Mrs. J.K. Rowling and if you don't recognize them then you can say that they belong to me.**

**Now I'm gonna leave you guys alone with the chapter.**

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Albus, Scorpius and Rose were sitting on the Gryffindor table laughing about the incident on the ride back. They were currently waiting for the first years to arrive and the sorting ceremony to start and were recollecting the incident to their fellow dormmates.

_The trio along with Lily and Hugo were sitting in one of the compartments near the end of the train. So far the ride had been pretty boring except for the two first years who were extremely about their sorting. While Rose being the loving elder cousin and sister respectively was trying to calm them, Albus and Scorpius were playing Exploding Snaps. The pile now formed a small pyramid and Albus was about to place another card onto the structure when they heard a loud explosion and then students running in the corridor._

_Albus lost his concentration and eventually made the pyramid fall. The pyramid fell with a snaps and soon the compartment was filled with smoke. Rose who was sitting near the door opened it and looked out of the compartment to check what the commotion was for. As they all went out of the compartment, they saw James, Fred and Andy running towards the end of the train with the Head Boy and Girl in their tow._

_The students near the Heads compartment were coughing and running into different compartments to get some fresh air while the prefects tried to control the smoke coming from the compartment as well as the prefects compartment._

_As the prefects were running by, Rose was able to get hold of a fifth year Ravenclaw prefect called Kelly Chang and asked here,_

"_Hey what is the commotion about? And why are the Heads running after James and Fred?"_

"_Your cousins James and Fred along with Andy threw some dungbombs in the Head's compartment when the prefect meeting was going on."_

_And with that she hurried after the other prefects looking in the compartments for the mischievous trio._

"I can't believe they did that." Ella laughed after her friends had recited what had actually happened on the train.

"I know right. As far as I know, McGonagall has given them all a month's worth of detention and she will be writing to Mum about it." Albus said.

Just then the door of the Great Hall opened and Professor Longbottom entered with the new set of first years in tow. Rose could see the unmistakable red hair of her brother as well as Lily who were huddled together with two boys with dirty blonde hair.

The two boys looked familiar and on further inspection Rose recognized them as Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. The boys were twins and were the sons of her family friend Luna and Rolf Scamander. While she was still looking at them Lily and Hugo turned around to scan the Gryffindor table. They both caught Rose's eyes and Rose gave them a small wave and a reassuring smile in hopes of calming their nerves.

Once the hat was done with it's song, Professor Longbottom started the sorting ceremony. He unrolled a scroll with the names of the students and started calling out the names.

" Bulstrode, Isaac"

A big boy with curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes made his way to the stool. He was pretty ugly and had a nasty look on his face. The minute the sorting hat was placed on his head, it shouted "_Slytherin"_ out loud.

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers as Isaac made his way to the table. There seemed to be a permanent frown etched on his face.

As the sorting continued, Rose, Albus and Scorpius started chatting amongst themselves ignoring the ceremony until Lily's name was called.

"Potter, Lily"

The hall turned completely silent as Lily made her way up to the stool. She sat down and Neville gave her a small friendly smile as he put the hat on her head. Lily seemed to be in a silent conversation with the hat and after a while the brim of the hat opened and shouted , " _Gryffindor"._

The Gryffindor table erupted in a round of applause as the a beaming Lily made her way to their table and sat between Rose and Albus. As Albus patted her on the back and turned back to his conversation with Scorpius and his other dorm mates, Rose striked a conversation with the new Gryffindor.

"So Lily what were you are the sorting hat talking about. It seemed a pretty long sorting as compared to Albus and James."

"Well, the sorting hat said I would do rather well in Ravenclaw and I was cunning enough for Slytherin but it was confused between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Just like your. He even said that and then decided upon Gryffindor."

Rose smiled and gave her a small hug and then turned her attention back to the sorting where her brother was making his way to the stool. He hall had went silent once more to watch the sorting of the son of two – third of the Golden Trio.

Hugo sat on the school fidgeting with his robes as the hat was placed on his head. A minute later the brim of the hat opened up and it shouted "_Ravenclaw"_ and the silence continued. As Hugo's robes turned blue and he made his way to his house table the students started whispering among themselves.

On the Gryffindor table, the whole Weasley – Potter family sat in shock as they tried to take the information in. Scorpius who was reminded of his own ceremony and how Rose was the one who had been the one to crack the silence. Since Rose was still trying to overcome the shock Scorpius decided to be the one to do so this time. He started clapping and was followed by the cheers from the Ravenclaw table and the rest of the Great Hall.

Hugo who was sitting with his head down slowing pulled his head up and smiled at Scorpius mouthing a _Thank You_. Scorpius replied with a grin. After a while the sorting finished followed by McGonagall's usual speech and then the feast started.

The chatter flowed easily and Scorpius was happy to be back at Hogwarts. He participated in some of the conversation but chose to give most of his attention on the delicious meal that the Hogwarts' house elves had prepared. While he was doing it like a normal human being he could see James and Fred, who were sitting down the table with rest of their friends, were stuffing their food like they had tasted it for the first time.

Once the feast ended the students started filing out. As they made their way out of the Great Hall, Rose moved out of her group and searched for her little brother. Rose and Hugo were very close since they were little. Though they fought a lot like any other siblings, they also loved each other immensely. She knew for a fact that Hugo would be very sad with his sorting. While Rose was Daddy's Little Girl, Hugo was Mumma's boy but still he wanted to please Ron whenever he got the opportunity.

As she got out of the Great Hall and looked around, she saw her brother climbing the stairs after the Ravenclaw prefects and rest of the first year students. She smiled when she saw him talking to two boys with sandy blond hair. Both of them were twins and when she moved closer she recognized them as Lysander and Lorcan Scamander. They both were Rolf and Luna's sons. They were family friends but she wasn't that close to them as Hugo and Lily since they all were of same age. She was happy that Hugo had managed to find some familial comfort in an unknown place.

She went behind him and tapped him. He stopped mid sentence and turned around to find his sister.

"Hey Rosie" he grinned.

Lysander and Lorcan who were greeted her with a hello and smile which Rose returned.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked Hugo.

"Sure" and nodding to Lysander and Lorcan they made their way towards a corridor nearby.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked as Hugo gave her a tight hug.

"Dad would be pissed. Wouldn't he?" he asked as he clung to her.

Hugging him back she said, "He would be proud of you no matter what. He might be disappointed a bit but he will come around. "

"Really?"

"Really. And you know Mum would be really happy. And if Dad doesn't come around then tell me. Grandma taught me how to send a howler this summer" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Hugo laughed and gave her one last hug before realizing that the prefects and rest of the people were gone and he had no idea where the Ravenclaw Common Room was. Groaning he turned to Rose

"Look what you did. I am lost. I don't know where the Ravenclaw Common Room is."

"Don't whine. Come here. I'll take you to your common room but you'll have to answer the riddle."

"Huh?"

"The Ravenclaw Common Room doesn't have a password. It is a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. When you knock it, it asks you a riddle which you have to answer."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm in my third year. I know stuff about this castle which you'll have to find out."

"What if a person is unable to answer the question?"

"Then you'll have to wait until someone who can answer the question comes along."

"That's stupid. I think passwords are a lot simpler." He grumbled. By that time they had reached the staircase that led to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Can you stay till I go in. I don't want to stand alone outside if I'm unable to answer the question."

Smiling, Rose nodded and Hugo knocked the bronze knocker and a voice drifted out

"_What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?_ "

After thinking for a minute or two, Hugo and Rose suddenly said "River" together.

"_Correct."_

And with that the door of the common room opened.

"How come you were able to answer the question?" Hugo asked with a look of curiosity and confusion.

Laughing Rose answered , "You are not the only one with Mum's brains. Plus I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw. Now I should be going. Good Night. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

After a brief hug, Rose made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Giving Fat Lady the password, Rose entered her Common Room.

"Where have you been? We were looking for you everywhere?" Scorpius asked as her hurried to her along with Albus.

"Yeah. We were about to ask James for the Maurader's Map and come looking for you" Albus said.

"Don't fret. I was with Hugo. He was a little worried about Dad's reaction to him being sorted in Ravenclaw."

"Oh is he okay now?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah. He seemed pretty happy. He also had Lysander and Lorcan to keep him company."

"Let's just hope he doesn't start taking about Nargles by the end of the year" Albus joked and all three of them laughed.

They talked for a bit and then headed off to their dorms. After greeting her friends she headed for her desk and took out a parchment, quill and ink and started writing a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_The feast was brilliant as it always is. And the sorting ceremony was interesting too. Lily got sorted into Gryffindor and Luna and Rolf's kids – Lysander and Lorcan were sorted into Ravenclaw._

_Now Dad you must have received a letter from Hugo or else you will soon. Hugo was sorted into Ravenclaw. Apparently he has more of Mum's brains then your bravery but don't be disappointed in him please. He was really worried about your reaction._

_Now it pretty late so I'll stop here for now. I'll write you soon once the classes start._

_Love,_

_Rose_

Rolling the parchment and attaching it to her owl, she sent the letter off and watched her owl fly away. After a while, she turned her light and closed her curtains and went off to sleep. Anticipating the coming year.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter :)**

** And if you did you know what you ought to do. Send me a review. And if you didn't then you still have to send me one. You don't have a choice.**


End file.
